


【adkn】处处吻 #01-05

by Ostrich_F



Series: 【adkn】处处吻 [1]
Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrich_F/pseuds/Ostrich_F
Summary: 从朋友到恋人，他们亲吻过很多次。
Relationships: adkn, admin/kanae
Series: 【adkn】处处吻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957063
Kudos: 8





	【adkn】处处吻 #01-05

**Author's Note:**

> 前言兼预警：
> 
> cp：admin x kanae
> 
> 想涩阿叶，想搞甜甜的adkn，结果结合起来什么都没做到，我太垃圾了dbq
> 
> 全是片段，想到什么写什么，文章先后顺序不代表时间先后顺序，私设双向暗恋然后才在一起

01 - 隔空吻

深夜的开黑总是充斥着胡闹、瞎聊与脑死。

不知道是哪位先开始的：“完全打不中！我伤心了，要kanakana亲亲才能好起来！”

叶当然不介意这种玩笑，倒不如说他自己就经常开这样的玩笑：“好好好，没关系哟，chu！”

这哭诉，尽管语气奇怪，哭腔可疑，但是效果拔群，所以其他人七嘴八舌的复读了起来。admin自然也浑水摸鱼跟了一句。

叶就像照看幼儿园小朋友的幼师一样耐心十足，一边笑一边掐着温柔的声音挨个点名送了个“chu”。

admin在心里回放了一下那句“admin桑，chu！”，不知为何察觉出了一点甜味。

为什么男人的声音也能软绵绵得像糖一样呢。

02 - 间接接吻

admin把笔记本电脑递给叶的时候，叶的脸上显而易见的高兴。

“非常感谢！这下料理直播就没问题了，帮大忙了，admin！”

“不不不，这没什么……”

“有admin这样的朋友真是太好啦！这个笔记本多少钱？我待会转给你。”

“不需要哦。”

“诶？”

“就当是你的乔迁礼物了。”

“噢——谢谢！”

收到了礼物的叶很兴奋，眼睛亮得像是抓住了逗猫棒的猫一样。他想了想，说道：

”那我也送admin一个礼物吧！“

“嗯？可以哦？”

“那你稍等一下。”

说完，叶踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑进了房间。admin借此打量了一下叶的新家。很宽敞，不过由于刚搬家，有些乱。沙发椅子之类的家具很多，估计是为了让朋友来玩时有舒适的体验。

叶出来的时候，看到admin正窝在沙发上，有些得意道：“舒服吧？欢迎经常来我家玩！”

“好啊。”admin指了指叶手上的东西，“这是什么？”

“是麦克风。是我曾经用过的麦克风，我觉得用起来很不错，但是买了新的所以不会再用了，希望你不要嫌弃。”

“这样啊。当然不会嫌弃，倒不如说很高兴。”

“——因为是朋友嘛。”这句话，是两个人异口同声说出来的。发现对方和自己说了一样的话，他们都笑了出来。

这就是admin新麦克风的来源了。

替换掉原来那个便宜的、有些旧的麦克风，admin试着“啊——”了几声。试听之后，发现音质立竿见影的提升了，高价格的东西质量果然不会差。联想到叶直播时堪称绮丽的声音，admin想，虽然应该归功于本人的声带，但是优秀的设备忠实的还原了音色也功不可没。

叶当时也是这么用这个麦克风的吗？测试近距离收音时，admin莫名产生了这样的想法。

鬼使神差的，admin把嘴唇贴到了麦克风上。传达到感官的，当然是冰冷的触感。但是，有那么一瞬间，仿佛能接收到一点柔软的、温热的感觉。

会不会在过去的时空，有那么一个人，嘴唇不小心触碰过这块区域呢？

03 - 吻额头

admin喝醉了。

他的酒量很不错，之前就有过干喝一瓶龙舌兰这样的壮举。

……虽然后来吐了。

不管怎么说，admin的酒量是超出朋友们的平均水平的。今天喝醉了，仅仅是因为心情舒畅，不知不觉喝下了太多。他的酒品还可以，虽然醉后思维有些迟钝，说话也更加直白大胆，但是不会做什么出格的事。

“kanakana……”

“嗯？怎么啦？我在哦。”

听到admin的呼唤，叶凑过去看了看。叶其实也喝了酒，不过只是微醺的程度，所以还能照料自己和admin。

已经喝醉的人却又闭口不答了。看着他皱起来的眉头，叶伸出手，试图把它抚平，安静了好一会的人又突然开口：“回line的消息能不能再快一点嘛……”

叶顿时有点哭笑不得。他知道admin对line消息有点敏感，却没想到喝醉后还惦记着这个，甚至一副很委屈的样子。叶耐心地安抚admin，边哄边把他转移到客房里，以免直接在客厅昏睡过去。

刚把admin放在床上，admin就没有动静了。还好刚刚已经帮他换好衣服了，叶心想。

“那么晚安，做个好梦。”

这是陷入昏沉的admin听到的最后一句话。然后，额头上传来了某种柔软、干燥的触感，伴随着若有若无的气息，一触即收。

是叶吗……？当然是，毕竟其他人已经回去了，只有我留宿。admin迟钝地思考着。

叶做了什么……？对我说了晚安，还有……还有？admin被酒精攻击的大脑彻底宣布罢工，没分析出个所以然来，坠入了黑甜的梦境。

04 - 吻脸礼

两个人窝在沙发看电视时，话题通常随着电视转。恰好播放到介绍各国不同的礼仪，admin看了一会，感叹道：

“我还是更习惯日本人的礼仪……无论是握手还是鞠躬。”

“我也是。说起来，我妈妈是外国人，在她的国家，亲密的人打招呼是用吻脸颊的方式。我每次和她说不要亲都被无视了，结果每次见到她都要被亲一下，感觉被当小孩了。”

叶用看似抱怨的口吻回应道。熟悉他的人都知道他是混血儿，admin并不意外，只是对于吻脸颊这件事有点惊讶。

“诶？现实里的吻脸礼很少见啊。”

“是的哦。就像这样。”

叶很自然的做了个示范，给了admin一个吻脸礼。

admin被“突然袭击”打了个猝不及防，觉得自己像是被小鸟啄了一口，又像是有羽毛拂过，轻飘飘的：“……哦。这礼仪有点亲昵。”

“确实，所以我基本不对别人这么做。”

05 - 轻吻

“喂，admin吗？……不是什么大事，我现在想睡一会，但是晚上还有联动，能麻烦你17:00把我叫醒吗？……太好了！谢谢你，admin！chu！”

挂掉电话，叶长舒一口气。最近工作很多，昨天入睡后不久又莫名惊醒，导致现在自己头疼欲裂。晚上的联动早就定好时间，迟到了会给别人添麻烦，保险起见，叶定了好几个闹钟，此外还特地拜托admin到时记得打电话提醒自己。

这样应该是万无一失了。叶踢掉拖鞋，懒洋洋地躺在床上。头疼引发了恶心，好在柔软的被子能够让他舒缓一些。

叶闭上眼，希望自己能睡着，多少休息一下。他本以为自己会难以入睡，只能干躺着，谁知迷迷糊糊中就失去了意识。

“叶？醒醒，是时候起床了。”

不知何时，叶听到了有人在对他说话。声音不算遥远，带着熟悉的安心感。是admin啊。

“唔……admin……醒了醒了……”

闭着眼睛，叶小声咕哝着。admin好笑的看着他把头埋进被子里，紧闭双眼，嘴上说着要起实际根本没起。

“这赖床方式，你是小孩子吗。”admin笑着吐槽了一句，然后轻轻拍了拍叶的肩，“起床了kanakana，之后还有联动呢。”

不情不愿地挣扎了一会，叶终于还是起床了。看到坐在自己床边的admin，他愣了一下，问道：“诶？admin怎么过来了？”

“你的声音听起来有点疲惫，我不放心，所以就过来看看。”

“这样啊……辛苦了。”

“不不不，应该做的。我帮你带了晚饭，是寿司，吃起来方便一些。”

“啊——真好啊，admin妈妈。”

听到叶这么称呼自己，admin笑了。这家伙，偶尔会“爸爸妈妈”之类的乱喊一气，装乖但是可爱。

admin俯下身，轻轻吻了对方的唇。

“妈妈可不会这么做。”

叶眨了眨眼，带了点刚睡醒的反应迟钝。他故意提高了声线：“妈妈在说什么呢，我不懂啊babu。”

“你懂的你懂的。”

面对“叶宝宝”，admin的选择是，再亲一下。admin的下唇穿了一个唇环，金属材质，触感坚硬且带着微凉的温度。于是亲吻的时候，更容易感受到嘴唇的柔软。admin吻过来的时候，叶悄悄的含住了这个唇环，然后稍稍扯了一下。

调皮。admin半是无奈地想道。

一番胡闹过后，叶彻底清醒了。他起床拿过手机，不出意料的看到自己把闹钟摁掉了但是没有醒，幸好提前拜托了admin。

叶洗了个脸，路过房间时，发现admin已经帮他整理好了床和被子。

叫妈妈当然是玩笑。admin是温柔的男朋友啊。叶心里这么想着，不自觉地笑了。


End file.
